You Can Never Truly Forget
by Konai
Summary: a bit confusing, but it makes you wonder just a little bit. mainly about how nothing is always as it seems and how you should always seek the truth whether it hurts or not.


[pic]  
  
You Can Never Truly Forget  
  
By: Konai  
  
It's late at night, so late that there's not a single light out to show your way back to the place where it all started..   
  
:;:; 'Only three survived the bombing last night in the City of Blood, Medical teams are trying desperately to save these young lives. No one really knows what happens, but there is some theori-*;:;:  
  
Remember the accident? No one really knows right? Or is it just a lie to cover up the fact that you and the other two aren't from this plane of existence? Oh well, I guess we'll see when we get there.   
  
^*^Are you going to help me or not?!^*^  
  
May-be, may-be not. It all depends on you kid.   
  
^*^Fine, what do you want then? Money? Jewelry? What?!^*^  
  
Maybe I just want you and your-'gifts'. How about that?   
  
^*^And be stuck with you for eternity-I think not! ^*^  
  
It was a thought, just a thought. Hmm.  
  
^*^What now?!^*^  
  
Oh, nothing just thought how nice it would be for you and me to join as one in-union.   
  
^*^Hmph! In your dreams nightwalker. ^*^  
  
Oh, and what are you going to do once the three of you meet up at the 'last drop of blood lasting'? Oh, I shudder to think.   
  
^*^Join as one body, one voice-just like we were supposed to!^*^  
  
I don't think that they would be willing enough to do that. ^*^Why ever the hell not?!^*^  
  
Maybe that, unlike you, they enjoy being their own, separate, beings. And that they actually have, well-lives.   
  
^*^Oh, and I don't?! I think all you spin around in your thick skull is lies and ways to deceive me into spilling my heart and soul in your arms. ^*^  
  
It would be nice if you just believed me for one second and actually see the truth that your 'unguided' spirit is shielding from you!!!  
  
^*^Oh yeah! Then why are you taking me to meet them if this isn't the right thing to do instead of leading me to your bed?!^*^  
  
Because you must lift that damn shield from your eyes and see girl! You must finally see the truth that your forefathers' failed to teach you!! And I hope you finally come to your senses once you do!   
  
[The forest grows darker and darker, the night is finally taking over day and the purity of the human heart and soul. Suddenly two figures appeared just on the horizon. Both have dark, long, flowing hair that acted as a sort of curtain that hid their faces as well as their bodies.]  
  
^*^Hey! How are you two doing?! Been a while hasn't it! Why don't we go and catch up a little before the joining? ^*^  
  
**BOOM** [a blast shot at the girl that was walking to her lost brothers]  
  
^*^Hey! That's not a very nice way to greet your younger sister!! ^*^  
  
**BOOM** [another blast that stopped her right in her tracks]  
  
Why don't you turn back to your 'lover' before we kill you? Now be a good girl and do what we ask of you, dear sister, and leave us-ALONE!   
  
**BOOM** [this time the blast was closer and it damaged her leg so she couldn't leave that spot without any help.]  
  
#Come over to us youngling, escape the demons of your past with us, become one of us. What's the matter youngling? Why are you resisting!!! What is that strange light?! NO! No, it can't be! DISASTER HAS RUIN US ALL!!!!! #  
  
[Suddenly the girl arises as an angel with two sets of wings, made completely out of the purist black and white feathers that glowed in the darkness of night.]  
  
^*^In light the path of redemption can be easily access to anyone, or to anything, but here, the path remains as dark as your hearts. This is what happened to our people, and this is the last sight that any of them could see. Why did you refuse the people a chance to give themselves to you?! What is wrong with you my dear brothers?! Is it fear or is it regret?! Tell me now!! ^*^  
  
We'd rather die then tell you youngling!! See you in hell dear sister! GOODBYE!!!   
  
[Then all there was, was an empty feeling for peace, a peace that could only coexist in a union of mortals and immortals-the union of night and day.]  
  
^*^Why didn't you tell me that they were devils?! How could you lie to me?!^*^  
  
Like I said, you had to open your eyes and see the truth for yourself. Now do you understand why I want you in my arms, existing with and for me?   
  
^*^I-I guess so, but how do I just forget their existence?! How can I not know who they are now that they have declared themselves as devils?! Tell me how!!^*^  
  
Well, I guess you can never truly forget. [pic] 


End file.
